The Dark Side Of Life
by Eyes Of Innocence
Summary: Sequel to 'The Weakness In Me' After two smooth years Sonic and Amy's relationship get stronger. But When Shadow gets back into the picture he would do anything to get Amy to be with him.. Distract circumstances calls for distract measures....
1. Intro

A/N: I promised you a sequel didn't I? Sorry for changing my pen name again. I felt like there was need for a change. I'm hoping to get a lot or a reasonable amount of reviews. This going to be one long, twisted story so don't expect the same events from 'The Weakness In Me'. I got brand new fresh ideas. Did you really think that Sonic and Amy would have a happy ending? You must be joking! No one gets a happy ending once they are in my hands….

Since everyone gets older here are the ages of everyone.

Sonic – 17

Amy – 15

Knuckles – 18

Rouge – 19

Tails – 10

Shadow – 19

Cream – 8

_The Dark Side Of Life_

_By Forever Gone Forever You_

_Months after Amy had gained consciousness from her coma, she was allowed to leave the hospital and live her life normally with Sonic since they have finally gotten together after all this time._

_Two years past…_

_Everyone was living their lives and Eggman hasn't bothered them for that long._

_Everyone was happy._

_Except for one…_

_Shadow._

_His life isn't exactly in a mess. He just has a big hole in his heart and he is filled with jealously and hate._

_Ever since he made Sonic see sense (_'The Weakness In Me' Chapter nine) _he wished that he took a chance to be with Amy._

'_But I was scared' He would keep on saying in his mind…_

Shadow has a photo album with pictures of Amy in it. Everyday he would look at it with jealously.

'I should be the one with Amy, not Sonic. Why did I allow him to take a chance?' He thought to himself.

Shadow put the photo album away and looked at the scars on his arm. He looked for a fresh patch and started cutting himself with a knife. Blood poured out like a tap.

He smiled to himself. 'I like pain. I always suffer so I don't see why I'm complaining' he thought.

When he had finished cutting himself, he wrapped a bandage around his arm. His whole arm was covered in bandages.

Shadow's POV:

_My suffering days has to end. I can't continue to live like this. Life is just a pointless black hole for me. _

_Amy….._

_I must….._

_What if…._

_No…_

_I must…_

_My suffering will soon end…_

End of Shadow's POV.

Shadow glanced out the window and he saw Sonic with Rouge. A huge smirk was plasted on his face.

'Hmmm what a great idea Shadow' He thought.


	2. Heartbroken

A/N: Sorry for not updating in a while. Caught up in school but hey **half term holiday** yay! PuppehLuff, I'll be making the chapters as long as possible depending on how much suspense that I'll be doing or depending on when my sister kicks me off the computer.

Shadow continued smirking as he saw Rouge and Sonic. He took out a camera and started taking photographs of them.

The smirk on Shadow's face became bigger when Rouge hugged Sonic. Shadow took a few more snapshots of them 'together'.

Shadow's POV:

_Well done to me. I deserve an reward for this._

_Ha, I think my plan will work. Now, to get these photographs developed._

_**Moments later…**_

_These photographs are very convincing. As I was walking, I wasn't looking where I was going and I ended up bumping into Amy._

_We both hit the floor and I scattered the photographs on the floor on purpose, but made sure that i did it without being too obvious._

_Amy was the first one to get up onto her feet frantically._

"_Oh Shadow it's you! I'm so sorry I should've looked where I was going-ah I scattered your photos as well-sorry-let me help you pick them up" She said. _

_Her voice was very jumpy. _

_I purposely slowly tried to pick up the photographs._

_Surprisenly, Amy's pace was quick. It was as if she was hyper._

"_Can I take a look at them-please?" She asked._

_I guess some things about her haven't changed at all._

"_I don't think that's a good-"_

"_Oh come on! Let's have a look" She pleaded._

_Amy was determined to have a look at the photographs so she took a good look at them all then her mood changed._

"_Shadow, why do you have pictures of Sonic and Rouge together?" She asked._

_I saw the expression on her face and it wasn't a very happy one. _

"_Well," I began "I didn't want you to find out this way but I guess I have no choice. Sonic has secretly been seeing Rouge behind your back. I took the photos to show you at the right time"_

_Amy looked Shadow straight in the eye and tears started to trickle down her face._

"_B-but I thought he loved me" She sobbed._

_Shadow coldly shook his head. "No, I remember him saying to me that he never loved you. He only went out with you to make you stop chasing him"_

_Amy's tears trickled out like a waterfall._

"_So everything was a lie? The presents, the kisses, the hugs, the 'love you'  
quotes, the outings, the flowers and the smile… was just a big lie to keep me quiet!" _

_Shadow nodded his head slowly and watched Amy's reaction._

_Amy felt like her heart was ripped out and torn into pieces. I could tell easily. It was sad, but then again it didn't really faze me at all. I've felt greater pain._

_I hugged her and she clutched me tight._

"_So, all along, you were the true one Shadow… You were always there for me, protecting me from harms way but I just fell for the trap like the stupid brat that I am" Sobbed Amy._

_"You're not a stupid brat" I said._

_"YES I AM"_

_"No, no... You're a wonderful maturing person Amy" I said._

_Amy looked surprised._

_I loved the way Amy fell into my grasp. Like as if I've got her under a spell._

_As she was hugging me I was just smirking to myself._

_I've finally got her. At last.. . She is suffering, and so will Sonic._

_The damage has only begun….._

End of Shadow's POV


	3. Fight

A/N: Okay, I'll be making my chapters longer now and sorry about the Pen name changing once again. My other one was just too long so I changed it. No worries though, I don't think I'll be changing until a very long time.

Amy still clung unto Shadow tightly. Shadow showed no emotion. All you can see is him smirking to himself. His plan so far is falling into place. How pathetic can someone like him be?

After a while Amy let go of Shadow and wiped away her tears.

"So," She began "My love for Sonic was so blind that I didn't stop to think that he would do this to me. Well, my eyes are not foolishly clouded anymore"

Surprisingly, Shadow's mood changed all of a sudden.

"Oh Amy, I don't like seeing you like this. Your glistening eyes don't glisten anymore. There's only pain" He said and held her hand.

Amy blushed slightly. "Shadow, I never knew that you were so… so… so poetic. Well, I have to get going. I have a lot of things to do" She said.

Shadow gazed into Amy's eyes and sighed. "Yes… yes I see. If _he_ gives you anymore grief, let me know straight away. I hate seeing you like this"

Amy blushed even more and she got caught up in Shadow's gaze. Amy soon snapped back into reality and pulled away from Shadow's grasp, whilst walking on her own.

Shadow's POV:

_No… no! I shouldn't be doing this to her. Putting her through this pain kills me! I should just leave her be with Sonic._

'_How dare you think that! We've gotten this far so don't try backing out now.'_

_I know… I know. I just hate doing this. As they say, my love for her is deeply true but, I may not be the one for her. _

'_Just shut up and leave all this to me. I always knew that you were the weak person when it came to this type of things.'_

End of Shadow's POV

Amy walked at a quick pace. Her eyes were red and dried tears were on her cheeks.

When she saw Sonic in her sight her pace went slower.

Sonic spotted her though.

"Hey Amy-are you ok? Have you been crying? What's up?" Sonic asked looking very concerned.

Amy looked away. Just as her mouth opened; tears flushed out and muffled her voice.

"You've been having an affair with Rouge haven't you?" She asked even though she was certain that it was true.

Sonic looked at Amy with shock. "How could you think such a thing Amy? You know that I am loyal to you. What made you think that?" He asked.

Amy stood silent; she still didn't look at Sonic.

Sonic took Amy's hand gently and looked at her.

"Amy, look at me now. What made you think such a thing?" He asked the second time.

Amy turned her head slowly until her eyes met Sonics. She pulled herself from Sonic and chucked the photographs at him.

"Well explain this!" Amy shouted.

Sonic caught the photographs and looked at them.

"Ah, Amy you've got it wrong! Me and Rouge were only talking-"

Amy's screech made Sonic close his mouth before he could continue.

"Do you think I'm stupid Sonic! Why are you two hugging?" Amy asked with rage.

Sonic got slightly annoyed with this situation. "Oh so you don't trust me do you Amy? I thought you had some sense to know that I would never do such a thing! Rouge hugs everyone! Even you should know that!" He snapped.

Amy gasped and without hesitation she slapped Sonic.

"Who do you think you are! I should have known all along that you were deceiving me! Why would Shadow lie about this? He caught you two together so he took photographs of it. And he did it because he cares Sonic. SHADOW cares but not YOU" She shouted.

Sonic felt like he'd been just shot in the head. "I cannot believe what I am hearing. If you are going to be 'miss know' it all then go ahead fall for Shadow's poison and make mistakes but when the problem starts don't come running back to me! I thought we had trust… I guess I was wrong" Snapped Sonic then he stormed off.

Amy stood on her on as she watched Sonic go until he was out of site.

_Next day:_

Amy woke up and watched the sun arise. She was thinking. _'Rouge always gave me advice and helped me through. I never knew she could betray me like this'_

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Amy went to the door and opened it.

_Rouge_

She was about to slam the door in Rouge's face but Rouge caught a hold of the door.

"Please Amy, we need to talk." She said.

"I have nothing to say to you" Said Amy,

"Well I have things to say to you" Said Rouge.

"Five minutes"

"Thank you"

Amy let Rouge in and they went into the living room.

"Now Amy, me and Sonic were not seeing each other behind your back. In fact we were not seeing each other at all. So whatever Shadow showed you, you've both seen it the wrong way." Rouge explained.

But that didn't change Amy's mind at all.

"There's no need to lie Rouge. Those photographs made it very clear." Said Amy.

Rouge got angry and slapped her hand on her head. "Amy, listen to me! Sonic is your boyfriend and he has been loyal to you all this time and you come up with this silly nonsense that is jeopardizing your relationship. My relationship with Knuckles has fallen apart because of this!" She snapped.

Amy got up and looked Rouge in the eye. "Rouge, this is NOT about you! It's about what you did! So why won't your relationship with Knuckles be in pieces!" Amy shouted.

Rouge started shouting as well. "LISTEN TO YOURSELF TALK AMY! I haven't done anything at all! So if you're going to blame someone try getting your facts right. I don't see why you're even listening to Shadow because he hasn't actually been happy ever since you and Sonic got together!"

Amy pointed at the door. "Get out of my house… NOW" She screamed.

Rouge walked out of Amy's house and slammed the door firmly.


	4. Words and Thoughts

A/N: Sorry, I've been too busy with school and athletics etc. I'll update FTYCFNM later on. This is going to be a short chapter. Sorry..

Shadow saw Rouge coming out of Amy's house with an angry look on her face.

He was about to walk up to her until he saw Knuckles passing by.

Rouge saw Knuckles as well. She ran after him and clung onto his arm.

"Knuckles listen. I would never hurt you and why would I go off with Sonic? I love you Knuckles! Not anyone else but you"

Knuckles looked at Rouge. "Tell me the truth. Did you see Sonic behind my back and Amy's?"

Rouge shook her said. "No I swear!"

Knuckles was relieved and hugged Rouge. "I'm sorry; I should have trusted you from the start. I couldn't help it" He said.

"No, its okay, those photographs was so convincing that anyone could have believed it. Amy is blinded by them a lot. I tried to set it straight but she's not listening" Said Rouge.

"Well," Said Knuckles "When I see Shadow I'll let my fists do the talking"

Rouge looked at Knuckles. "I just don't understand him these days. Do you think he did that to spilt Sonic and Amy up?"

Knuckles nodded. "Maybe but who knows. Then again he hasn't been happy ever since Amy was with Sonic"

"That's exactly what I said to Amy then she told me to get out" Said Rouge.

"She's in denial. Leave her be. Let her dig her downfall" Said Knuckles.

Rouge looked shocked. "Leave her? Are you crazy? She's my friend. You don't leave friends in need" She said.

"Sorry," Said Knuckles "I'll talk to Sonic"

Rouge nodded. "Alright, since Amy is not listening, I'll talk to Shadow" She said.

Knuckles ascended into the air and glided off. As soon as Knuckles was out of sight. Shadow walked towards Rouge.

Rouge turned around and saw Shadow. "I know you were listening" She said.

Shadow shrugged. "Doesn't make any difference to me"

"Shadow," Said Rouge "why, are you doing this,-I mean things don't add up. Why would you take pictures of me and Sonic? Are you finding things hard or something? I just don't understand"

Shadow raised his eye brow. "Understand what? Huh Rouge? Just stay out of my way" He said as he walked off.

Rouge shouted. "Shadow, where are you going? For how long are you going to manipulate people's lives to get your own way?"

Shadow kept his mouth shut and walked on until he was out of sight.

Rouge stamped her feet in anger. "Damnit" She muttered. "Such a stubborn fool"

_Moments later…_

Rouge was at her house with Knuckles by her side.

"Shadow can be such an asshole at times!" Rouge ranted.

Knuckles sighed. "Just leave him besides, you're all tense. Relax" He said.

Rouge looked at Knuckles. "And how is that possible!"

Knuckles smirked. "Well…" he said then he whispered in Rouge's ear.

Rouge soon started to smirk as well. "Knuckles, how can you think about _that _at this time!"

"No need to shout, besides why are you smirking about the idea anyway? You usually slap me around the face" Exclaimed Knuckles.

_Meanwhile…._

Sonic was at Tails house.

"So," Said Tails "How are you coping?"

Sonic looked at Tails. "Coping? Without what?"

Tails scratched his head. "Without Amy, I know you still love her"

Sonic looked away. "So, as far as I'm concerned, my feelings don't matter to me or her anymore. She'd rather believe Shadow than me. How rude if you ask me. There's no point of us being together if there's no trust. How could she believe Shadow over me?"

"Fight for her, if you really loved her you would be fighting for her" Said Tails.

"Don't tell me how I feel Tails. It's late you might as well go to sleep" Said Sonic.

Tails shook his head. "And leave you drowning in your thoughts? Nah, I don't think so. Besides, I'm fine" He started yawning.

"I'll be fine Tails" Assured Sonic.

"Well," Said Tails. "If you say so" He said then he went up to his room to sleep leaving Sonic on his own.


	5. Truth and Problems

A/N: I'm back so please bite my head off for not updating in a while! I know my pen name has changed **again **but it will be the last time I swear! Anyway on with the story; things have quite changed. Even though it's really based on Sonic, Shadow and Amy I'm also doing Knuckles and Rouge as well. Besides the title is 'The Dark Side Of Life'. More problems will brew in this story and I might change the summary but it's still the sequel to TWIM.

The next day, Rouge woke up feeling rather ill. She clutched her stomach and ran into the bathroom. She started to vomit continuously.  
When the vomiting passed Rouge looked really pale and distressed. Frantically, she went to her medical box and took out a pregnancy test.

_Later on..._

Rouge sat on the toilet seat whilst staring at the test. _'I can't believe this...' _She thought.

After a while Knuckles knocked on the bathroom door with concern. "Rouge are you okay?" He asked whilst waiting for a reply looking worried.

"Did it sound like I was okay!" Rouge snapped.

Knuckles shook his head. "No… Sorry, what's wrong Rouge?"

Rouge opened the door and looked at Knuckles. "I'm pregnant"

Knuckles looked at Rouge with confusion. "You're what?"

"You heard me Knuckles" Said Rouge.

Knuckles shook his head. "No… I didn't ask for this… Get rid of it"

Rouge looked at Knuckles with disgust. "Look do you think I asked for this?" She begun as her voice got higher. "And I'm not getting rid of it! That's just cruel. Knuckles you can be such a fool at times! Didn't it cross your mind to use protection!"

Knuckles started shouting back. "Either way it doesn't matter now! I'm not going to stand here with you being pregnant! If you don't get rid of it then I'm leaving"

Rouge looked shocked with Knuckles. "So I see how you are. Go ahead! Run away! Go on then! Just remember you're the father and when this baby is born he or she will start to wonder! But if that's the way you are go!"

Knuckles walked out of Rouge's house and slammed the door hard.

Rouge sat down hugging herself while she was crying. _'How will I cope as a single parent?' _

_Meanwhile…_

Amy went to Shadow's house and knocked on the door,.

_No answer_

Amy knocked on it again then all of a sudden the door creaked open.

'_Weird… I wonder where Shadow is but I might as well go in' _Thought Amy as she went into Shadow's house.

She walked up the stairs into Shadow's room and gasped as she dropped her bag onto the floor.

To her surprise, there were photographs of her everywhere. Amy started to shake and wondered through the pile of pictures. She looked at Shadow's table and saw the photograph with Sonic and Rouge. Next to the picture it said _'My plan worked'_

Amy went pale and just stared into thin air. _'He setup Sonic and Rouge just to get to me' _she thought whilst realizing Shadow's plans.

A hand from behind touched her and a voice called out to her. "What are you doing here?"

Amy turned around and shrieked when she noticed that it was Shadow. She noticed all the scars on his arms which where covered up.

"Are you deaf or something?" Said Shadow, "What are you doing here?"

"I-I," Stuttered Amy, "I came to see you but the door was open to I walked in. Shadow… You lied to me. You setup Sonic just to get to me and-"

Amy couldn't finish her sentence because Shadow grabbed her and pinned her down to the wall firmly.

Amy screamed for her life loudly. Shadow punched Amy hard then kneed her in the stomach.

Amy started coughing up blood as Shadow flung her to the floor.

Shadow looked at Amy and gasped. "I'm sorry I-I I don't know what over me"

Amy stared at him blankly and made a run for it.

She ran as fast as her legs could carry her. When she got to Tails workshop she fiercely knocked on the door.

Sonic opened the door and discovered Amy on the floor with bruises as she was crying.

"Sonic-I'm so sorry!" Amy sobbed.

"Its okay, what happened and what's with the bruises?" Said Sonic.

Amy cried again. "Shadow"

Sonic's eyes narrowed. "What?"

"Take her inside Sonic" Said Tails who was at the door as welll listening to what has been happening.

Sonic led Amy inside and she was still crying as Sonic was trying to calm her down.


	6. Plans of Revenge

A/N: Hello, I'm back from a "vacation". I'm sorry for not updating frequently like I usually did. I got caught up in school so I couldn't find much time to update. However, I should be updating like I usually do. Also, I'm sorry about 'FTYCFNM' being deleted. It wasn't me that deleted it though. For details check my profile. Even though I was away I still got to develop different styles of writing in my English classes which really helped. Now, time to finish where I left off.

When Amy had finally calmed down and explained what had happened, Tails seemed very startled.

"Don't worry Amy; I'll protect you from that psychopath" Said Sonic as he put his arm around her.

Amy looked down at her hands but she wasn't convinced with Sonics words. "Sonic… Call me crazy but… I don't think its Shadow's fault that he's like this. I mean he's been corrupted by his own past and seeks happiness which he hasn't found… So I guess it's killing him"

Sonic looked at Amy with a disgust look on his face. "Amy, why are you sticking up for him, he beat you up and spilt us up and you still are being deceived by him!"

"Sonic take it easy on her," Said Tails. "She's in a state and shouting at her isn't going to make anything better. Be considerate Sonic. Amy has her reasons for saying what she said so I don't blame her"

Sonic thought about Tails words of wisdom and realizes how insensitive he was being. "I'm sorry Amy. I'm just frustrated about this situation" He said.

Amy shook her head. "No, it's okay. You're only looking out for me" She said.

Sonic gently pulls Amy in for an embrace. "Don't worry, you're safe here" He said.

_Meanwhile…_

Shadow violently, throws a chair at the wall and shouts at it with anger. "What is wrong with me?! Why do I push away people who wish to get close to me?! Why is my sanity consuming me?! All I do is destroy people's lives!!" He shouted with outrageous anger.

Shadow punched the wall with frustration. _'She was the only one who understood me. She understood my feelings and my pain. Now I drove her away because of one lie to get her away from that blue rat. He claimed MY rightful prize. I will not allow him to win. Not now not ever' _thought Shadow.

"I will claim her back." Muttered Shadow to himself. "Besides, he's with her because of me! I'm sick of always being the one looking for happiness. That blue rat will surely feel my suffering by the time I've finished with him"

Shadow soon started smirking to himself. He'd come up with a plan. But what is it? Will it even work? Or is it a senseless plan?

Shadow continued to smirk to as he stood up.

_I've been watching  
I've been waiting  
in the shadows_

_For my time_

"And my time has finally come, for the darkness to realise my suffering soul"

When Shadow had finished plotting this menacing idea, he left the corner of his house and headed towards Amy's house, thinking that she would be there.

A/N: Sorry, I'm aware that this chapter is short. I'm so busy but i just felt like i owe you an update so yeah...


End file.
